Takahisa Kandori
Takahisa Kandori is the main antagonist of Megami Ibunroku Persona. He is known in Revelations: Persona as Guido Sardenia. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Antagonist *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Antagonist Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Takahisa Kandori is the head of the Mikage-cho branch of SEBEC, which is used as a front to further development of the DEVA System. Using the reality-altering system, Kandori enters Maki Sonomura's mind, allowing him to make contact with her malevolent Id, Aki, through which he is able to gain control over half of Mikage-cho. While ultimately successful in becoming a demigod, Kandori becomes nihilistic in his outlook, losing his interest in the power he had accrued, and is on the verge of giving himself up to the group of St. Hermelin students who had fought their way to him when Kei Nanjo pelted him with insults and taunts, prompting him to summon Nyarlathotep as his Persona and prepare for his final battle. In the confrontation with him, he asks only one thing of the party: kill him so he can experience death. In the end, Nyarlathotep possesses his body, forcing him into a superpowered stage, called "God Kandori", before finally allowing him to die at the party's hands. During the Snow Queen Quest, Kandori appears younger in a reflection of his St. Hermelin High School days, called the Masked Boy. He is an ally to the Night Queen alongside the Masked Girl, but assists the party for his own amusement. He and the Masked Girl merge with the Night Queen and attack the party, but are defeated. Despite this, the Masked Boy says that this is a minor setback and that he will have to take things into his own hands. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' During the events of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, Takahisa Kandori, (now called Guido Kandori in the NA version, which also retcons "Guido Sardenia" as nothing but an alias) is brought back to life through the power of Kotodama performed by the New World Order and posses as Guy Shinjo (Hisataka Shinjo, 神条 久鷹 in the Japanese version), the secretary to Tatsuzou Sudou. During the course of the game it is revealed that Nyarlathotep summoned him to develop the Joker Separation Machine that literally extracts Kegare from humans. He is fought in the Undersea Ruins alongside Chizuru Ishigami, who is implied to have developed feelings for him, which he at least partly reciprocates. If the player has chosen Nanjo's route, he will be fought against along with four X-2 robots. He suggests that he is Nanjo's "Shadow" while Nanjo assumes the "Light" role. When defeated, he encourages Tatsuya Suou to conquer the Shadow (Nyarlathotep) which has been toying with his fate but refuses to flee the collapsing ruin and stays with Chizuru to die despite the pleas of his old adversaries. He expresses some regret for his chosen path, but he admits he also believes he's too old to change. After his second death, Maki expresses regret that she wasn't able to speak to him again and later his half brother Reiji Kido, who wanted to kill him in the first game, shows signs of forgiveness and combines both brothers' name for Reiji's unborn child. Kandori is a boss in the second part of Tatsuya's scenario, appearing before Tatsuya as he goes through the NWO base to find Shiori and free the other captured people. Before and after the battle he speaks of Tatsuya and Maya's role, the contradictions of creation, and how both himself and Tatsuya have been manipulated and exceeded the roles given to them by Nyarlathotep. Strategy ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' If player chooses Nanjo's route, Kandori along with four X-2 robots will be fought in the Undersea Ruins instead of Chizuru Ishigami. Initially Kandori will remain defending until the X-2 robots are defeated. The robots can be dealt with Electricity Fusion Spells easily. Kandori's unique spell Unperishable Black, which halves all party member's HP, can be negated by spell Tetraja or item Silver Manisha. Since Kandori is strong against all kinds of elemental attacks, instead of inflicting diminished damage directly, it is quicker to repel his attack damage back to himself. Repelled damage ignores defensive attributes of either party unless the damage dealer can nullify the said attack. It is possible to summon two to three versatile Personas with Electric spells and physical-repelling attribute, the rest can be protected by spell Tetrakarn so Kandori will eat up his own Rain of Arrows attack five times. Stats ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Undersea Ruins Science Lab (PSP additional scenario) Gallery File:04.jpg|Kandori as seen in Eternal Punishment Kandori.JPG|Takahisa Kandori in Eternal Punishment, sans sunglasses. File:P2Kandori.jpg|Kandori's portrait in Eternal Punishment Kandori.PNG|Takahisa Kandori as he appears in the Megami Ibunroku Persona manga adaptation Trivia *The two spherical objects in his hands seem to be Baoding Balls, which are used to improve manual Strength and Dexterity of a person. It's also used to aid in recovering from an injury, or for meditation purposes. *If the player follows Kei's route in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, the player can find a document that Kandori wrote called "Research and theory on artificially creating Persona users.". This would be expanded on in Tatsuya Suou's scenario in the PSP rerelease. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Bosses